Training Wheels
by reminiscent-afterthought
Summary: Junpei decided it was time the older twin learnt how to ride a bike. Kouichi thinks not…not that anyone's listening to him.


Author's Notes

Silly idea, but my mum and I were talking about bikes for some reason. I wobbled like crazy when we went on that three hour bike ride in camp. Then a friend rang and said he quit swimming, and that for some reason reminded me of Junpei floating on that ring thingie in that episode with the Toucanmon, and so this fic sprung up.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><span>Training Wheels<span>

Junpei decided it was time the older twin learnt how to ride a bike. Kouichi thinks not…not that anyone's listening to him.

Junpei S & Kouichi K

* * *

><p>'It's all about balance,' Junpei explained, a little exasperated at the other's reluctance.<p>

'Nuh uh.' Kouichi shook his head, wind clashing with his choppy cut hair. 'I'm not getting on that…umm…' He broke off as he tried to figure out a term that didn't overly gratify or insult the bicycle, or its owner.

Junpei took the opportunity to (gently) slam the helmet onto the other's head.

'Hey-'

'Buckle up.'

The teen held it tight so the other couldn't pull it off, and seeing as the buckle was jabbing his jaw, he didn't have too many options except to follow that instruction. Only he didn't tighten it; couldn't blame him really, he had never needed to wear a helmet before nor did he own one. He didn't have a bicycle either for that matter so the entire endeavour seemed rather pointless.

But there were bicycles at the summer camp. And the others, Izumi especially, wanted to ride up the long mountain trail. Takuya had jokingly commented he'd ride in the (hypothetical) carriage attached to the bikes. Kouichi was inclined to agree, which had raised five odd looks.

Once the helmet was on properly, Junpei offered his bike again.

'Jun-' Kouichi began hesitantly, but the other pulled him towards the object.

'Trust me, you'd rather me teaching you than camp teaching you.'

That was true. Camp counsellors tended to be really hard core. He'd only been to camp once, and he didn't know until a few weeks ago that his father had made sure he had that opportunity. This was a good few years before the twins met, proof that the father hadn't forgotten his elder son.

'Okay, up.' A pause. 'Hey, you didn't fall off.'

'I was supposed to?' Kouichi blinked in surprise, before actually falling off. 'Oww.'

'Well, not at first,' Junpei amended. 'I fell off at least fifty times when I first learnt how to ride.'

'Oh boy,' the other muttered, wincing at the thought of those many falls.

'On the bright side,' Junpei continued, straightening the bicycle again. 'You've got three days as opposed to three hours.'

Now, if it was Kouji in the elder twin's place, he would have gotten some sarcastic remark in response. He probably wouldn't have even agreed; Junpei had thrown the question to the winds and Kouichi had agreed before anyone else could add their two cents. Perhaps to stop them from adding their two cents, though why they still used the phrase when yen was their currency was a little lost on some people. The influence of Western civilisation. Though he hadn't realised what he had agreed too until he started paying attention.

'I think I'd rather relearn how to swim.' But it was a good-natured grumble. Besides, he didn't know the other's lack of skill in that particular area.

'Not me,' Junpei, not really thinking, replied. 'I can't swim.'

Kouichi just barely caught himself. The brunette had adjusted his grip so he balanced better. 'You can't?' he asked. 'I thought there's a dam at the campgrounds. And the canoe racing. And the raft building, not to mention the regular races.' He dropped off, before a light bulb flashed in his brain. 'It's about time you learnt. I'll teach you.'

'I didn't think there was a pool complex near here.' The teen had ridden his bike over the river to visit the other. The said river was actually a good distance away from the rest of the gang; it had taken him more than half an hour to ride his way from his own house.

'There isn't,' the other replied, though he was rather distracted with the wobbling bike, even with the other holding it up. 'There's the river.'

Junpei let go and the other fell again. 'You are NOT throwing me in the Kanda river!'

'I never said that,' Kouichi mumbled, before trying to brush off the dirt.


End file.
